<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the future has been at war (but it's coming home so soon) by Wolfpup_4973</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799229">the future has been at war (but it's coming home so soon)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfpup_4973/pseuds/Wolfpup_4973'>Wolfpup_4973</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood is a good brother, Alec gives speeches, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, But clary thinks he's dead, Episode: s01e08 Bad Blood, Episode: s01e12 Malec, Fluff and Angst, Fraywood Brotp, Gen, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Kinda-freeform, MDS Rewatch, Post-Episode: s01e09 Rise Up, Protective Alec Lightwood, Salec BROTP, Simon's in transition, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfpup_4973/pseuds/Wolfpup_4973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Max made his first his first portal, no one realized the something was wrong with it. That is until Alec literally steps through time into the Ops room and stares at his own face.<br/>~~~<br/>As Alec stepped through out of the portal he knew that something was wrong. He knew because he was staring straight into his own eyes, his own face.<br/>“Well Fuck”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Clary Fray &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis &amp; Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>5 Years of Shadowhunters Coda Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is a line from The Future by: Neil Hilborn<br/>Thanks to Zia for Betaing. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec could honestly say that time travel isn’t the weirdest thing that's happened to him. Okay. It all started when Magnus was teaching Max how to create a portal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it Max? We’re just going to portal Dad to the Institute,” Magnus said, kneeling beside Max. His son gave a shaky nod, raised unsteady hands, and squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. After a few seconds, a purple vortex appeared, much to everyone’s excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it! Papa I did it!” Max’s eyebrows were furrowed as he struggled to concentrate through his joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great job, Buddy! I’m proud of you.” Magnus’ eyes were filled with tears. “My son just created his first portal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec beamed at the pair from where he was sitting on the couch. “Congratulations Max. you did it.” Alec stood up and walked to them. He stopped on Max’s other side and said, “Well what do you say, can I go through it yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max gave a hesitant nod. Alec ruffled his son’s hair as he started to walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch you on the flipside,” he said with a wink and just like that Alec walked through the portal </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all of the excitement no one noticed that the portal was swirling backwards, almost as if it was going backwards in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Alec stepped through out of the portal he knew that something was wrong. He knew because he was staring straight into his own eyes, his own face.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well fuck” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec sighed as the shadowhunters all pointed their weapons at him. “I guess I should probably explain how I got here.” Everyone was looking back and forth between the two Alecs. “First off, no I am neither a demon nor am I Valentine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Prove it.” Jace’s hand was resting menacingly on his sheathed sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ You're afraid of ducks.” Jace recoiled as Alec spoke.  “Izzy’s afraid of rats.” Now it was her turn to recoil. He gave a chuckle. Oh the things I could tell you about me he thought “And I am afraid of spiders.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big deal, you can tell us one of our fears. How is that supposed to make us trust you?” The Alec that was here said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec suddenly understood Clary much better about the whole Valentine’s daughter thing. Alec rolled his eyes and said, “Fine then.” He thought for a second then turned to where Izzy stood. “Heart and soul. I found my heart and soul”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy took a step back, shocked, then the widest grin stretched its way across her face when she realized what he had said. “I’m so happy for you big brother.” Izzy practically leapt into his arms, almost knocking them both to the floor with the ferocity of her hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Izzy’s convinced, but what does heart and soul mean?” Clary asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and said, to the shock of some, “ Right before the parabatai ceremony, I was having second thoughts.” The other Alec jerked forward to try and stop him from talking. Alec kept talking anyway. “Izzy came to try and figure out why I wasn't getting ready for the ceremony. We talked and she got my head out of my ass about something and she said ‘You deserve someone who is going to love you heart and soul.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait is this about your… ” Before Clary could finish her sentence, she was cut off by Alec’s sharp reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I made it a bigger deal than it really was because he already knew about it. And now you’ll drop it because I got over it, Red.” He knew that she was asking about his crush on Jace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past Alec turned and looked at Alexander with a panicked look on his face. “He already knows?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec sighed and replied “Yeah he’s known for years. Anyway, since I convinced you that I am in fact not a demon or Valentine, what are we going to do about the name situation?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was looking back and forth between the two Alecs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well  this time’s Alec can stay Alec and you can be Alexander.” Clary suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay now that that’s sorted, tell me everything about the future.” Izzy demanded with a smile on her face. Her only response was Alexander’s laugh.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Clary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec’s talk with Clary happened while Simon was dead, well in transition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary sat on the floor, hugging her knees, crying in the corner. Alec sighed, walked over, and sat down next to her to give her a side hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be okay, Red.” Alec ran his hand up and down Clary’s arm as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I know that it doesn’t feel that way now but it will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary jerked her head back to glare at Alec. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose and cheeks an irritated red. “How? I can’t see how it gets better? I have to choose if my best friend dies or becomes a vampire. My mom is missing. My father is apparently the Shadow World’s Hitler. Dot…” she cut herself off with another sob. “All of my family is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the blink of an eye and all you have to say is ‘It’s going to be okay.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec sighed. “Okay I deserved that, but what I said is still true. Simon…” he trailed off not wanting to give too much away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Simon will forgive you for making the decision of turning him. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> find your mother. And as for your father, Valentine isn’t your father, Luke is.” Clary opened her mouth to protest but Alec silenced her with a look. “Sure, he may be your biological father, but he wasn’t there for you. He wasn’t there when you scraped your knee trying to learn how to ride a bike. He wasn’t the one who made you tomato and rice soup when you were sick. Valentine definitely wasn’t there when you were in the school play. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke was</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was the one who cheered the loudest when you first came on stage. Luke was the one slaving over the stove for hours getting the soup </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>right. He was the one that was out on the street in the rain because you wanted to surprise your mom with being able to ride a bike. And as for family, the Institute will be your family if you let it. In the future, you're my pain-in-the-ass little sister with a bigger heart than the world deserves. So when I say that it’s going to get better, I mean it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary was staring at Alec in shock now. “I-I don’t know what to say to that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “You don’t need to. Besides,” his smile turned into a smirk, “if you need a reason to keep fighting, Valentine will get taken out by a little girl with a steak knife.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little girl,” Clary mumbled with her brows furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles softly, “Exactly, so the next time he calls you ‘little girl’ take it as a compliment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Alec left the basement, Clary asked a bewintered question, causing him to look over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Alec, how did you know all of that, about my childhood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed under his breath, looked to the ground and back, and smiled “It was part of Luke’s father of the bride speech.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Simon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In response to your comments: Yes I too lament over the fact that there aren't more time travel fics in this fandom.<br/>Anyway, lets get back to Simon having an identity crisis shall we. *jazz hands*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec’s talk with Simon happened shortly after his talk with Clary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec was out on a solo patrol when he came across a crying Simon. Simon was sitting in an alley hugging his legs to his chest. His shoulders were shaking from the force of the sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon? Is that you?” Alec asked gently as he crouched in front of the hysterical vampire. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm a monster, that's what's wrong!” Simon yelled back at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not a monster Simon.” Alec sighed.  “It may feel like it, but you're not a monster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec exhaled again “I don’t hate you Simon. I’m just not used to you. I’ll like you more when I can understand you better.” Alec shifted from his crouch to sitting beside Simon. “The things that made you who you are still there Simon. You're still the goofy kid that doesn’t know how to stop talking when he's nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon gave a sad chuckle. It gave Alec hope that maybe, just maybe, he could help make him feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same person that would do anything for his friends, even if that means getting hurt in the process. Simon, just because you're a vampire doesn’t mean that you suddenly stop being who you are. You’ll get the hang of the bloodlust, just like any other emotion, I promise. I know you're scared out of your mind right now, but it will be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asked, like he was using his last breath to ask the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be honest I have no idea how you made it through it the first time. But, I know that, come what may, you will get a hold on being a vampire Simon. Even if it’s entirely due to the need to prove that it’s possible to be a vegetarian vampire and the need to have the last word.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon gave him an amused look at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because you're a vampire doesn’t mean that you're evil. You want to know how I know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon nodded, hesitantly at first, then grew surer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, with your fangs and your super speed, defeat the mother of demons. You, with your heart on your sleeve and the words that ramble on, save my sister. You were the only one who knew how to save her from herself. Monsters don't save people Simon; they aren't afraid that they could hurt people. You will learn to control the bloodlust. I promise. And when you do, you will use the powers that being a vampire gave you to do good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I may not tell you it often, but I'm proud of you. You stumbled into the Shadow World with this… innocence and wonderment that is so rare here. There is a light inside of you Simon, a light that will help brighten everyone’s day when things are getting rough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're proud of me?” Now Simon was crying for a different reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Simon, I’m proud of you. You're my pain in the ass little brother that grew on me like a fungus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon was smiling now as he teased. “Little brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled and shook his head. “Just because you think the world is ending by you becoming a vampire, doesn’t mean it actually is. You will make it through tonight because you've done it before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Alec.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up: Izzy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Izzy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec didn’t actually plan to have a talk with Izzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you stopping the wedding?” Izzy demanded as she opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well hello to you too, Iz” Came Alec’s dry reply back.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious, Alec. Why haven’t you stopped the wedding? We both know that Lydia isn’t the one you love anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m trying not to change history, Izzy. There is more going on at the wedding than you know Iz, trust me. I will tell you one thing though, you’re right. I don’t love Lydia. But past me still has to go through with the wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go through the wedding? Is it because you want to restore the family name? Alec, there is no honor in living the rest of your life married to a woman that you don’t even love for a family name that </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> gain standing in the Clave?” Izzy  was almost growling at this point, she was so fierce in her protection of her brother’s heart. The heart that he apparently didn’t value. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “No Iz, I don’t intend to actually go through with the wedding. He has to do it so Magnus can crash it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle went slack-jawed at those statements. “Wh-Why would you still have the wedding if you knew Magnus was going to crash it? That doesn’t make any since. Why not just call off the wedding and ask Magnus on a date in private?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t call it off because Alec hasn’t decided that happiness is more important than duty. So that when Magnus is standing at the end of the aisle, he realizes that he doesn’t want to live the life that Mom and Robert planned out for him. So Alec will put his happiness first, for once in his life, and steps off that dias to kiss the male warlock that he has been head over heels for since they met. So that Mom and Robert can’t hide the fact that their son is gay, and sweep Magnus and I’s relationship under the rug. The Clave will have to acknowledge that there are queer shadowhunters. The wedding has to happen because without our kiss no one else will have the courage to speak up and marry for the person they love, not for political alliances.” He was so into his speech that he didn’t notice the smile stretching across his sister’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see it now Iz? There is more at stake than just my happiness that comes out of the wedding. If Magnus and I don’t get together in front of the Clave…” He widened his eyes slightly as he sighed and ran his hand down his face. “If Magnus and I don’t get together then I won’t realize how things are for the downworld. I won’t have the motivation To put my all into changing how the world works.” He was panting now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy was positively beaming at her brother as he caught his breath. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> proud of you big brother. “Now do you think that Magnus would want an invitation to the wedding he’s crashing or does he want to actually crash it?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next: Jace</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very vague allusion to child abuse because Valentine is a dick.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec’s, now infamous amongst his friends, speech with Jace happened after he talked with his Alec. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta say, having two of you is still very weird. I don’t know if it would be weirder to be able to feel you through the bond or not.” Jace said chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec didn’t share his jovial mood. “Can we talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ominous, but alright. Let’s talk. Wait, am I getting a speech about the future? Clary told me about the ones you gave her and Simon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded hesitantly. “I guess.” He took a deep breath. “Well ah, I don’t know how to say this but, ah, Clary isn’t your sister, Jace.” Alec couldn’t hide it any longer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? If Clary isn’t my sister then why did he…” Jace’s were so scrunched they looked like a monobrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we don’t trust the manipulative megalomaniac that has a history of lying and  trying to kill us all. Jace, Valentine was just trying to mess with your head. He told you that because he knew that he can’t beat you when your mind is in the game. So he did the only thing that he knew would throw you off balance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec sighed for what felt like the thousandth time. “Damn it Jace, don’t you get it. Whatever your last name is, you are my brother, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>parabatai</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wayland. Morgenstern. Herondale. They don’t matter to me, you're a Lightwood to me. I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To love is to destroy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not Jace, to love is to protect. When you love someone it makes you fight harder; to fight to come home to them. Love makes you do everything in your power to make sure that the ones you love make it out alive. Love, Jace, is what makes life worth living. Even though it may hurt like hell when you lose them, it is worth it. Because when you find the one there is no greater feeling. Valentine taught you that to make you nothing more than a weapon, but you are so much more than that Jace. I just don’t understand how, after all these years of you living with us, you still think that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jace, he taught you that emotions made you weak. He’s wrong, they make us human. Sometimes I think that everyone forgets that we’re only part angel; that we’re mundane too. That emotions tell us whether we can sit back and watch injustice happen or we can stand up and fight for the ones that the monstrosities happen to for no other reason than they were there. Sometimes the “monster” is just a scared kid that couldn’t control his shift and accidentally hurt someone. Emotions tell us whether we can live with ourselves if we hand the kid over to the Clave for execution for a mistake. Or we could take the kid to Luke for help. Emotions don’t cloud judgement, Jace, they are the reason that we have mercy. The Law shouldn’t have to be hard, it should be easy to follow. If the law has a saying about how hard it is then it shouldn’t be law.” Alec was panting now that he was hitting his stride. “There is so much wrong about how Valentine raised you that I Don't know where to start, but there is one thing he did right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace couldn't believe his ears. “Did you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>agree </span>
  </em>
  <span>with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Valentine</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just this once. He was right to give you up. If he didn’t give you up then Mom and Robert wouldn’t have adopted you. And if they hadn’t adopted you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they hadn’t adopted me we never would have met, never would have become parabatai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, but there were tears in Jace’s eyes. At the sight of the tears, Alec pulled Jace into a hug and whispered “ I hope one day that you realize that love isn’t a monster that needs to be killed. It is what ties all of us together, through all the ups and downs in our lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m starting to,” Jace mumbled into Alec’s shirt. Neither of them let go for a long while.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up: Magnus!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Magnus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec’s talk with Magnus was desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that you don’t want to see me right now but </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>can we talk.” Alec pleaded to Magnus through the cracked door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus sighed and opened the door further with a sigh. “I suppose. What do you want Alexander?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First off, I’m sorry for your loss. I know Ragnor was a dear friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Alexander” Magnus said softly. “But can you please get to the point of your visit. I have his estate to put in order.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to crash the wedding,” He said bluntly. Magnus blinked and took a few steps back in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll admit, that wasn’t what I thought you were here for. Tell me, why should I crash your wedding. Why should I, after being repeatedly told no, expect your answer to change.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re right. You were right that there was no honor in living a lie.” Alec was twisting his wedding ring as he stood in parade rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about the Clave? Hmmm? How will they react to a warlock crashing a shadowhunter wedding?” Magnus was now mixing a drink with his back turned to Alec. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Clave won’t do anything to you if that’s what you're worried about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus set the shaker down with a loud thud, his shoulders tense. “Maybe not me, but what about to my people? No Shadowhunters patrolling and looking to spill warlock blood? They may not be able to get to me but, not all the warlocks are that lucky, Alexander. It wouldn’t be the first time that the Clave went after us for an asinine reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec sighed as he hung his head. “I know that there is blood on the floor. I know that it’s still fresh between our races, Magnus, I'm not trying to sweep it under the rug.” Alec continued to play with the ring on his hands. His wedding ring hadn’t been off his finger, except for cleaning, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he could still tell you what the engraving said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hati dan jiwa. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Heart and soul in Indonesian. The perfect combination of both of their pasts.  He gave a short laugh as he took off the ring. “It is possible for us to be together, this ring is proof.” Magnus let out a little gasp as he caught sight of the engraving. A hand absentmindedly went to cover his mouth before stopping halfway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander… is this what I think it is?” Magnus was fighting back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded with a reassuring grin on his face. “This is proof that our peoples can live together in harmony. It’ll take a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of work but it can be done, Magnus. The world that I’ve seen is a million miles away, but it’s not going to get any closer if we don’t start taking steps towards it. So I'm begging you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, go to the wedding and be that first step. Magnus, I have seen that future. It is possible, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I promise</span>
  </em>
  <span>. High Warlock of Alicante. Downworld Cabinets at every Institute. Magnus, Idris is open to whoever wants to go in the Shadow World. But all that starts from you crashing the wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus lost his battle with the tears, now freely streaming down his face. “H-How do you know that Indonesian is my first language?” he asked, still stuck on the engraving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kamu yang mengatakan ke aku.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>You told me </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alec said in perfect Indonesian. “Dan kemudian kamu mengajarkannya kepadaku” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And then you taught it to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ale…” Magnus couldn’t finish his sentence through the tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec had a loving smile on his face as he gently placed his hand on Magnus’ cheek. “I know it's a lot to take in, but I swear on Izzy’s life that it is possible Magnus.” he whispered as he wiped away the tears streaming down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll go.” Alec almost didn’t hear Magnus’ words as he leaned into Alec’s hand with a small smile</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next:  Robert<br/>Thank you Anon for the translation help. Google translate is always in formal so thank you for helping me not be so formal.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Robert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec’s speech with Robert is very loud and very public.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started after Alec kissed Magnus. Robert just wouldn’t stop nagging about how Alec was ruining the sanctity of marriage. “It isn't right to leave your wife at the altar, Alec.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander snorted and shook his head, which caused everyone to turn and look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that, Alexander?” Robert had raised an eyebrow as he asked the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the irony of what you're saying.” Alexander leaned back against the wall behind him. Robert immediately went pale. “How is the charming Miss Annamarie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad what is he talking about?” Izzy’s eyes were rapidly going back and forth between the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to tell her or should I?” He nonchalantly asked. Then he straightened and walked to stand next to Jace. Alexander was glaring at his father now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you stand here in front of me spewing about the sanctity of marriage when you're having an affair?” After he announced that it was chaos from the three siblings.  Alexander was prepared to hold Jace back from punching Robert. He was not, however, prepared for Alec to throw the punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you! How Long? How long Have you been cheating on her huh?” Alec was standing over a prone Robert, panting. “After everything you two have been through together and you cheat on her!” Magnus had to hold him back with magic now, so he didn’t punch him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander Gideon Lightwood that is enough!” Maryse had her hands on her hips as she scolded Alec. “I will not hear another word from out of your mouth until you have at least calmed down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what now you're defending him? Even after you found out about him cheating, you're going to defend him!” Izzy demanded of her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen how much better she is without you.” When Alexander spoke the whole room stood still in anticipation. “The best thing she ever did was leave you. She’s only staying with you to try and not disgrace the family name. Well I’d say it's been through worse than an affair, what with both of you being former Circle members and all.  Or had you hoped we had forgotten about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander.” Even Magnus was shocked at his resentment of his father. “Perhaps we should continue this in private?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want everyone to know. What I want to know is, how do you think Max feels, watching you two fight all the time? Neglected? Abandoned? How about the fact that the only attention he gets is you two using him against the other. No wonder he started the fire! He only did it so you two would stop fighting for five minutes.” Gasps were heard from multiple people around the room. Maryse had tears in her eyes.</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I never wanted him to feel like…” Maryse murmured and covered her mouth with a shaking hand. Alexander  didn’t hear her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least Mom started to make up what she did after a while, you never did. And don’t even get me started on how you treated Jace when we thought he was Valentine's son. You're always saying how the honor comes from the deed. Well where's the honor in </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> deed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could say anything, a portal opened behind Alexander. The shocked silence was cut with a loud “Daddy!” The tension that had been building in his shoulders immediately disappeared at the sound. Alexander dropped to one knee just in time before the energetic child could knock him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maxie! You found me!” Alexander lit up at the sight of his son. “How are you here though? Did you make the portal again? How long has it been for you? It felt like forever to me.” He was cut off with a laugh from husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Malaikat</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let him breath for a second. Let him answer before you start interrogating him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus,” He sighed. He stood with Max on his hip, walked over to his husband, and kissed him. “You have no idea how good it feels to kiss you after so long,” he mumbled against Magnus’ lips. Alexander took a small step back and looked at the shocked audience that surrounded the trio. “What? It’s not like Alec didn’t do it an hour ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s more the child on your hip and the smile on your face than the kiss darling.” Magnus said while leaning against his husband’s chest. “Well we should get back to our time, don’t you think so darling? You’ve messed with time enough do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Alexander could answer the question, a gasp came from the child on his hip. “Aunt Clary did you have the baby without telling anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander gave his husband an amused look as he gently corrected Max. “No buddy she didn’t have the baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But her belly…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know buddy, but she isn't pregnant right now. We're in the past, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Max said, embarrassed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, oh.” He couldn’t help the grin that slid onto his face. He started to poke at his son’s sides, which caused him to giggle. “It's alright, accidents happen. Yeah, I think we should go before this one spills any more secrets.” Max gave a particularly loud giggle at this because Alexander got him in one of his tickle spots. “But you gotta admit time travel isn’t the weirdest thing we’ve ever done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus gave a loud snort as he conjured the portal to take them home. “So shall we Alexander?” Magnus said with a hand outstretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d never ask.” He said as he took Magnus’ hand and stepped through the portal.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>